Of the Arcane
by Darkheart949
Summary: Welcome to Great Unity Academy, where you can learn to hone your powers and abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers, it is I, Darkheart, or as my academy friends know me as, Kitty/Donuts WithGlaze. So before I start this little fanfic, I'd like to say thanks to the wonderful people on the Google+ community. You guys might know one, my good friend VulpeculaStarr. Also, thanks to the owner of the community, Maya, for letting me use her community idea. I suppose this isn't really a fanfic, but it is if you count Google+ communities as fandoms… Anyhoo, I'll get on with the story.**

The Great Unity Academy. _Wow._ Kitty stared up at the menacingly large school. The slight breeze blew her purple hair around her tanned face. She would be a leader this year. She clutched her bag in one hand, and took a deep breath. _A new year at school._ She was thrilled when she saw her two friends, Drina and Alyssa approach her. Kitty was never much of a _hugger_ but she pulled them both in for a quick hug.

"Hi guys!" Kitty's quick, excited voice called over many other students. One was a girl named Galadriel. "Hi, you're Galadriel, right? I never got a chance to properly meet you." She held out her hand for her to shake, and the girl took it.

"Hi." The girl had a slight smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm Galadriel. And you are… Catrina?" She asked. Kitty grinned right back.

"Yeah, I'm Catrina, but I go by Kitty." Kitty said. She was in Year 3, while Kitty was in Year 6. A boy, Quin, pushed his way to the front of the group.

"Hi, Kitty." There was a sneer on his face. Kitty glared at him. The two had always had some sort of argument with each other. They both obviously hated each other.

"Quin," she growled coolly. "So, you didn't leave." Her voice was cold as ice, nothing like the easygoing voice from before. Her eyes were steely and full of distaste.

Quin looked angry. "I'm not scared of you. Why would I leave?" The sneer had somehow leaked into his voice, and Kitty could hear the dislike in his voice, but it was tinged with another emotion, something she couldn't put her finger on.

Kitty snarled, "I dunno, just hoping." She could _feel_ the glare as she turned, but she simply walked away, and she knew she had gotten to him. She broke into a slow jog around the school, and she bumped into another figure.

"Ahh, Catrina Flare. Already stirring up trouble, I see." Headmaster Noir said in an amused voice. The looked down at her, a small smirk on his face.

"No, sir. Not at all. Just going for a… Jog." She turned to walk towards the entrance. As she trotted along, she saw the Kanqween fields in the distance, and she felt a pang of longing. She didn't seem to be in control of her body, her feet simply seemed to drag themselves towards the large open fields. When the air became hot and stuffy, she knew she was near the dragon stables. She hadn't seen her Kanqween dragon, Death Ringer, in so long. Well, if you counted three days as long.

Ringer snorted happily when he saw the Archer. Kitty grabbed Ringer's large head and gave it a huge hug. The black dragon gave a loud snort, and a few rings of smoke flew out of his nostril. "Okay, okay. I'll take you for a ride soon, I promise."

She knew she should probably hurry and head to school, so she did just that. The cool air caressed her face, and she smiled. Great Unity was her home, more than the streets of London would ever be. The school seemed crowded now, teeming with unique students carrying weapons that wouldn't be allowed at any school but Great Unity. Nobody could ever tell when the Raiders would attack, and all students had to be ready to defend themselves.

Kitty fingered her sturdy bamboo bow proudly. She had bought it herself, when she was just a child. Her flame-tipped arrows sat in her quiver. She continued deeper into the school and waved to people here and there. She found Drina, and walked with her. "Are you excited for the first Kanqween match of the year? I've been itching to get on Ringer."

Drina stood thoughtfully for a moment. Drina, a dark angel, had an exceptional ability. She could control people's emotions. "Yeah. I've missed Ark Beast. With exams and everything, I haven't gotten too much time to ride him."

They continued down the hall, still chatting, and Kitty noticed Quin watching them, that undetectable emotion on his face. _What is wrong with him?_ She pushed the thought out of her mind and headed into the Monsoon Cat dorm.

This year, she was sharing a room with Drina. The two threw their stuff on their beds and sighed. They had classes everyday. There was no summer vacation at Great Unity Academy. It had felt as though only a few seconds had passed, when Ivy and Bellarie Aviary ran in.

"Guys! They're passing out the schedules!" Ivy burst out. Bellarie grinned. "Hurry, we want to see if we have any classes together!"

Drina and Kitty exchanged amused looks before getting up and grabbing their schedules. "Taming, magic, dueling, blah blah blah, and… Blah." Kitty snorted. Drina raised an eyebrow before saying, "A bunch of boring classes we didn't sign up for. But at least we have similar schedules."

Kitty shrugged. "I suppose we should get to our dueling now." The three other girls nodded, and they headed off to their first class.

 **Yeah, I know, it's lame. But it's just the starting chapter, and I wanted to introduce some characters. Also, some people who are reading this and aren't on the Arcane community, check it out and somethings like Kanqween and stuff will be more clear to you. I'll explain it later, of course! This is super short because it's just the beginning! Thanks for reading!**

 **Also, it will seem as some characters (Quin and Kitty ) hate each other, but all will be well later :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks to all returning readers, and of course, any new ones! Apologies about the last chapter, I admit that I wrote it in a rush. Anyhoo... This story is based off of a Google+ community(just needed to add that). AND ALSO! This is the first chapter in writing in the FFN app(:D) so there may be a bit of mixed up confusion. And I forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is.**

* * *

 **Kitty~Donuts WithGlaze**

 **Drina~Cathy Winters**

 **Bellarie~Cathy Winters**

 **Ivy~Donuts WithGlaze**

 **Quin~ John Jones-Butler**

 **Galadriel~ That One Girl "Ölivvia" From the Circus**

 **Headmaster Sebastian Noir~ Maya Olcsvary**

 **Tsubaki Yamada~ Maya Olcsvary**

 **Ashley, Jake, and Alice~ John Jones-Butler**

 **Alyssa Rainwood~ Cathy Winters**

 **Professor Song~ Donuts WithGlaze**

 **Professor Fletcher~ Maya Olcsvary**

 **Emmelia~ Donuts WithGlaze**

 **Eris~ Maya Olcsvary**

 **Delilah Blanchard~ Maya Olcsvary**

 **DISCLAIMER~ Although I am using Arcane for my Fanfiction, credits go to Maya Olcsvary for the whole idea thingy ;)**

* * *

"Yeah! See you then!" Kitty smiled at the twinsbefore walking away. Dueling practice had gone well, with Professor Song in charge. The former leader of the Monsoon Cats seemed to favor her. She smiled a self-satisfied smilebefore strutting outside.  
/The sun kissed her face in a pleasing way. A very gentle breeze blew around her, making her hair float around a bit. She smiled at everyone, waving to people that she knew. But a few seconds later, the smile melted off herface. _Quin._

The boy had a gentle, kind smile on his face as he helped a few birds. Kitty stalked up to the tree, a devilish grin on her face. She knocked one flame-tipped arrow silently. Quin didn't even appear to notice.

"Hey, Quin. What're you doing?" Kitty smiled at shot the arrow right past his head, so it hit the tree. Quin turned to look at her, a mildly annoyed expression on his face. He rubbed the tree gently, making cooing sounds. Kitty watched in

awe as the tree seemed to _grow a mouth and eat the arrow_! She glared, furious that he would be able to counter her attack. She shot another arrow, this time at his book. She was sure the book would go up in flames, but Quin simply waved hishand,  
/and a vine shot towards the arrow and broke it midair.

Kitty could feel anger racing through her, and adrenaline pumped through her body. "I asked you a question." She growled through gritted teeth. She knocked another arrow, ready to shoot.

Quin sighed exasperatedly and said, "I'm trying to help these birds." He snaps his fingers and the arrow becomes a rose. He turns his back to her and coos at the birds. Kitty takes advantage of his distraction, and she shoots an arrow atone of the  
/birds. It falls to the ground, a flaming ball of bird meat.

"Cats _eat_ birds." She growled in a harsh voice. Then she took on a mocking sad voice. "Sorry you couldn't save your... Little friend." She gestured to the dead bird.

"No. It's okay." Quin smiles as he wraps a tendril of vines around the other bird's neck, causing it to choke to death.

Kitty morphs into a cat, and she licks her lips before digging into her next meal. "Man, I was hungry!" To her own surprise, she plops down next to Quin, the one person she detested. "What?" She protested when she saw the look he gave her.

"You gave me food!" Quin nodded absently, a small smile spreading slowly across his face. "So, uh. What now?"

Quin shrugs. "I don't know."

Kitty stood up awkwardly. "Well, uh, I've got Kanqween practice, so..." She creeps into a tree, pretending to leave for Kanqween, but really, she was watching Quin. She was still hungry, and she was hoping to get a few more birds. The boyseemed

like a bird magnet.

* * *

Quin's P.O.V.

Quin sighed as he called a few more birds. _I wish I could try that game._ He paused _No!_ He pushed the thought out of his mind. He had heard the rumors that Kitty had begged Coach Ruth to keep him off the Kanqween team. Itwas quite

humiliating, as everyone who tried out got on the team. Well, everyone but him. He didn't notice as Kitty snatches a few birdsout of his hands. She dashes off, but before she can get far, she trips on a large rock that someone hadthrown on the  
/sidewalk.

Quin watched in shock as she fell to the ground. It seemedlike the world was in slow motion. She let out a little yelp as she fell to the ground. Her jeans tore, revealing an enormous gash that was dripping blood all over the sidewalk.

"Darn," Kitty muttered angrily.

A thousand emotions were whirling through Quin's head. All he knew is that shecouldn't get hurt. He knew that from the moment he saw her. That he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"No!" A yell ripped out of his throat as he dashed forward and pressed his handfirmly to the gash. He felt a warm, tingly feeling spread through him. Then it was over, and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Kitty's P.O.V.

 _What is wrong with him?_ Kitty wanted to cry out when she saw Quin fall blankly to the ground. He had just healed her, it was like there was never a wound there. He had made a little castout of vines. She had no idea whatto do. She hesitated  
/for a moment before throwing him over her shoulder and racing off to the nurse's office. Grass began to grow on him, and she ran faster.

* * *

Delilah Blanchard, the nurse, sighed as she washed her hands. "He will be okay." She seemed to be getting slightly annoyed at Kitty's constant pestering.

"Okay, okay, I just want to be sure!" Kitty said nervously. She couldn't let anything happen to him, he had helped her!

"Your friend is _fine._ " The nurse said firmly.

"He's not exactly my friend..." Kitty began. Just then Quin walked out.

* * *

Quin's P.O.V.

"Ugh, my head!" He groans.

Kitty darts forward, and she doesn't even realize that her arms are wrapped around his neck. Why was she hugging _Quin_? She coughed and said, "What the heck..?"

Quin could feel the happy, tingly feeling smiled shyly before saying, "Sorry. That happens a lot."

He could feel his smile grow wider as he saw Kitty's embarrassed expression. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Quin couldn't stop smiling. "It's never caused me to grow grass before..." He mused. "But it's okay. You're fun." Quin knew that he should hate her, but something in his heart made him smile.

Kitty smiled back. It was a gentle, soft smile. "Yeah. You're fun, too."

Quin said shyly, "Maybe this friend thing isn't too hard." Kitty grinned back in agreement.

 **Aww.. That was cute. It was one of my role plays with Quin. I told you guys we'd warm up. I actually planned that for later, but Quin was like, "IM NOT THAT MEAN!" So I had to fix it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
